Desires
by Fallen.Angel.360
Summary: We all have desires. CharlieXBella . . . no flames, if you do not like the pairing, do not read. This is BDSM. Enjoy!


Bella's Beginning

Chapter One:

"_What do you mean?" I half shouted at my mother; a bubble of panic was forming inside of me. My insides were inside out and knotted. "Why do I have to-"_

"_Because I want time alone with husband." She answered without looking at me. My mother kept filing her nails like she was asking me to make dinner on a Sunday evening; like this was no big deal. "You know," she waved her hand like it was no big deal. "to be a husband and wife." She went back to filing her nails._

"_But I haven't seen Charlie in nine years." I said, trying not to sound desperate. I would much rather stay here in Phoenix alone, get a job to pay bills and food, than to go live with Charlie. There was a reason why I haven't seen him for so long._

"_Well, you still need a parent or legal guardian looking after you, since you are underage right now. Besides, sending you there is much cheaper than getting a nanny." What was I, ten? "Now end of discussion." That was that._

"_Alright." I said, trying to hide the sigh. I have been defeated. "I'll go pack now." I said. I went upstairs, angry that I was being sent away._

Charlie pulled up into the front of his house, once his and my mother's. I did not care, not anymore. The rain was light but annoying. The most annoying thing that was living in a desert was the random sounds from animals that adapted to living in a terrain with a lack of water. This was _too_ much and I hated it.

"Home, sweet home." Charlie spoke for the first time since leaving the airport. Yeah, right. "Paperwork for school is all taken care of, you start tomorrow." Hurray. "I did not change your room, so it is still the same as when you were a kid. Maybe this weekend, we can make it of more of who you are."

"Sounds like a great idea." I said on the boarder of sarcasm. Charlie got out of the car first and then I followed his lead. We went to the trunk and he grabbed a few of my bags, I did the same. I really did not want to be here, but legally, I know choice. We went into the house; my first thought was it smelled of random meats and eggs. The place looked clean, but one never knows.

We went upstairs and Charlie dropped my stuff off on the tiny twin sized bed. "Do you need any help?" Charlie asked.

"No, I do not. Thanks though." I said as politely as I could.

"Okay, I'm going to be downstairs and we can order a pizza for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan." I spoke dryly.

I watched Charlie leave and heard him go down the stairs, as he did that I closed the door. With a sigh, I removed my shirt and let it drop to the floor. As I walked to the bed, I removed my bra, letting it drop to the floor. I pinched my already hardened nipples. I let out a small moan; quickly biting my lower lip, holding back the rest of the moan. I could feel that my panties were beginning to get soak. Good. I stopped pinching my nipples and unzipped my jeans and removed them, leaving them on the floor as well. I, then, proceeded to remove my cotton 'granny panties' and let them fall to the floor. I pulled my hair up into a sloppy bun as I eyed the bag that I needed. When I identified the bag, I went through it and found my collar. It was all plastic, so it wasn't able to be detected by the metal detectors at the airport. I put it on, tightening it to it barely squeezing my neck, just the way I love it. I went through my bag again looking for my ball gag. I was getting annoyed when I could not find it right away. However, I did find my butt plug; I set them aside for now. After a few more minutes of looking, I did find my ball gag and my nipple clamps; I put on the ball gag. My pussy was dripping with my juices; leaking down my leg. I don't know Charlie and his habits, so getting caught was a big deal right now. Maybe that is why I am so excited. Anyway, with a swift motion, I got down on my knees as I grabbed my butt plug, which it was not a big one. It was a little thing. I rubbed it against my pussy lips, letting my moisture run all over it and then I stuck in my ass. My face heated as I heard a little _splats_ hitting the wood floors. My breathing became heavy. My nipples became so erect that they hurt. I grabbed my nipple clamps off of the bed, I adjusted them to the tightest level that these clamps could go to and I put them on my nipples. My jaw clinched against the ball gag and it muffled my moans. I leaned forward to the point that my head was touching the floor. I was so wet that there was a small puddle of my juices on the floor. I began to rub my hardened clit, my face was heated and my breathing labored. I started off going slowly; while one hand was on my clit the other was squeezing a breast. Over time, my rhythm steady increased, the fast and harder I played with my clit the harder I squeezed one of my breast. My juices were leaking out of me; my pussy was craving something inserted into her. Something large and long. But I refuse to take my own virginity. I wanted a man's cock to rip my virginity away from me. I imagined a John Doe putting me over his knees and spanking my ass hard. _I need to be punished_. I imagined him pulling my hair so hard that it feels like he is ripping my hair out as he his forcing his cock all the way into my mouth. He cums in my mouth and I swallow and lick him clean. _I need to be punished_. I imagine him bending me over the kitchen table and spanking me with a spoon, he beats my ass with it, so hard that it breaks. He gets mad and he punishes me more. When my ass is red from the beatings, he anal fucks me. He cums so much that it is a cream pie. He puts a butt plug in my ass and I have wear it all night and all day. I am his submissive. I am his slave. I am his submissive. He is my master. Out of my head, I am cumming hard, my legs and the floor are soaked with my own pussy juices. My breathing is labored. _I want, and need, to be punished. _

After my breathing went back to being normal, I removed the sex toys from me and I put my clothes back on, excluding my bra and panties. I, then, went into the bathroom and cleaned them. When I went back into my room, I hide them and then proceeded to unpack. After a while, I found my diary, it was a regular notebook full of my sexual desires and fantasies. It was a regular notebook so my mother wouldn't think anything of it, now Charlie will have to be the same thing. I had four more of these somewhere in my stuff.

"Ready for dinner?" Charlie called out.

"Sure." I yelled back; just went I finished yelling, my stomach gurgled from hunger. "Perfect timing." I said with a small chuckle. My pussy throbbed with desire for a cock in her but I ignored her desire. "I want the perfect master to take my virginity away from me. I want him to rip through my virginities like a nuke to a paper towel." I spoke to myself. I want him to take my vaginal virginity, my anal virginity, and my oral virginity. I could feel myself getting soaked again as I thought about John Doe doing nasty things to me, like tieing me up and leaving me there as he went to work. Maybe . . . maybe even fist me. I saw videos of fisting online and I crinched at those, but that was last year. Now . . . my breathing became labored . . . now I want my John Doe Master to do those things to me. I desired him to punish me. I desired him to collar me. I desired a master.

There was a soft knock on my door, drawing me back to reality. I was soaking so much that even my jeans were wet. I went to the door and opened just as Charlie said "hey, Bella."

I was taken aback by Charlie's appearance. When I first saw him, he was in a heavy coat that covered up what he really looked like. I just assumed that he was fat. But without the coat and looking at him in a fitted shirt, Charlie was fit. Not muscular like a body builder, he had muscle on him. Well shaped too. He was good looking.

"Hey." I answered, ignoring the shock. Well, at least I know I will not be getting the short end of the stick of genetics. With having two hot parents, I will not be fugly when I am older. My pussy throbbed with desire. I swear my juices were getting on my jeans. I needed to take care of this, again.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" He asked.

"Pepperoni pizza please." I answered as I shifted my legs.

"Cool, I'll just get a large then and we can share." He sounded happy about this.

"Sounds fun." I said as I went over to my bed. I looked through a bag and found a movie that I loved. "While we eat we can watch this." I said as I went back over to him.

"Captain America: The First Avenger. I didn't know you were a fan of comic books." He said, looking surprised. This is what happens when we don't even talk for nine years.

"Neither did I, until a friend made me read a few and watch this movie." I said. I was a secret nerd, not even my mother knew. She did know that I liked the Captain America movie, but not the rest of it.

"That is pretty cool." He turned away from me, but before he walked away he said, "you hair looks nice the way that it is now." With that, he left. I stood there a little surprised by his compliment.

I left the door open as I slid my free hand down my pants; I began playing with my clit. I didn't start off slow, I went in fast and hard. I needed to take care of this problem. It is not really a problem but when I am this turned on, it is a problem. I really needed to find my perfect master and soon. At this rate, I might just fuck some random stranger. I cummed hard.

"Bella the pizza will be here in ten minutes." Charlie called out.

"That's fast!" I yelled. I left my room.

As headed downstairs, Charlie called out "the advantages of living in a small town."

I walked into the living room, which had one large window, looking out to the forest that is called our backyard. The house maybe dinky, but the property was huge. The house sat in the front of the property. I could not see the front door or foyer. "True." I said as I sat down on the opposite side of the couch. Sports was on the huge flat screen T.V.

I felt Charlie watching me, but I did not look over or say anything. This was awkward and my sexual tension was not helping. I needed something big in my pussy. We sat there in silence until the pizza arrived. When it did, Charlie went to go get and pay for it and I put on Captain America. Seeing the trailers really helped with the sexual tension. My body became less frustrated. I hit play when the trailers were over and we ate, again in silence. When will this tension end?

When our meal was done, I started to clean up but Charlie did not want me to. "I need to learn this place and how it goes, sooner the better." I stated and that shut him up. I cleaned up dinner and went back into my room to finish unpacking.

Without the masturbation as a distraction, unpacking took an hour at most to do. After that, I set my alarm, got comfortable in my new bed and fell asleep.


End file.
